


Bond

by Eriathalia



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Shy Luke, affectionate Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is worried whenever she sees Luke's sad eyes. She finds a way to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that helped to fill a reeeeeaally slow workday.  
> And I felt the need to show more affection for Luke.  
> Nothing to add here.

There is something in his eyes, a deep sadness that's evident whenever he looks at her. For Rey it is impossible to tell the reason why. It's been weeks since she first came here, broke into his carefully built realm of silence and solitude. He has opened up since then. Where there first was nothing but sad smiles, an occasional nod of approval whenever she managed to make good progress in her training and a handful of words muttered under his breath, there are now real conversations. And to some degree there even is a silent understanding.  
She has come to acknowledge that her master is a rather secluded man, struggling to trust anyone after he had been betrayed in a most gruesome manner. 

He often talks--about his life as as moisture farmer on Tatooine, about his aunt with her heart of gold and his ever-grumpy uncle. They have quickly come to exchange their experiences with living on as desert planet, even built up a tentative friendship. Rey cherishes the few moments when his face will light up and he grants her the smile that once must have come to him so naturally, easily, before he lost his reason to show it.  
On these rare occasions, she catches herself smiling back openly and sometimes sharing in heartfelt laughter when the time permits. And isn't it that her heart flutters ever so slightly when she finds his clear blue eyes sparkling, shedding the weariness for just a second?

Rey catches herself time and time again staring, holding the memories close to her heart, just like the greatest treasure in the world. It breaks her to see the sadness creeping back into his eyes, clouding his open gaze with worry once again.

More and more she feels a need to bring it back, give him a reason to be happy once more. It is a shame his beautiful smile should remain hidden forever. Only it seems the hardest task in the world. Most stories of her former life as a scavenger cause him to feel sorry for all the hardships she had to endure, all the things that - in his eyes - a young woman shouldn't have to go through. It earns his respect even so, at least for the ability to stand up to those supposedly stronger than her. 

The mention of her friends, Han, the general, merely wakes deep feelings of guilt. She can see it written on his face as it distorts with painful memory: I failed them. 

It is then he will draw back, make his excuses to ‘meditate’ and vanish to his hut where he remains hidden from prying eyes. But she knows, has long learned to pick up the minute changes in the Force caused by an uproar of emotion not even he can control. Sometimes, if she chooses to listen closely, she can even hear the muffled sounds emitted from inside. No matter how many years have gone by, the truth doesn't stop tearing at his very spirit, threatening to break him after all. 

It is one evening, her heated tales of Jakku leading to the recollection of finding BB-8 and shortly after, Finn, that his mood darkens once again. She had been stuck in an excited description of their flight and taking the Millennium Falcon, the image of TIE-fighters vividly painted by her words, as he recoils, already showing the first signs of the need to flee back to the shelter of his tiny domicile.  
She mentally berates herself for not being careful enough and unintentionally turning the conversation in a direction she very well knows to cause him deep distress.

Frustrated, she lets her head sink into her hands. Hadn't she sworn to end his suffering? Instead she sent him straight back into another bout of self-loathing. Utterly defeated, Rey makes her retreat.

At night, after the sun has long fallen behind the horizon, she musters the courage to seek him out. Raising her hand, she knocks once, twice, a third time, the rasping sound disturbing the silence. Rey waits for an answer, but it never comes. Pushing her luck she grasps the handle and, to her surprise, finds the door unlocked. 

"Master?" Her voice is soft, careful not to interrupt his sleep.  
After a few more moments of silence he answers. "Rey. Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you." She dares advancing on his still form, sitting cross-legged on the bed in the far corner of the room.

"You needn't be. There's nothing wrong" His voice is strained, the fatigue obvious.

"No, you're not. And don't even try to convince me otherwise. I can sense it!" She can feel him building up his defenses, trying to shut her out

"It is none of your concern. Don't burden yourself with this."

Without asking for permission she sits down beside him. He stiffens almost imperceptibly, shifts to increase the distance between them. His face is turned away, hidden in the shadows. 

"You shouldn't have come here"

She frowns. "But I wanted to. I care about you!" Slowly she reaches out for his hand, which he withdraws immediately.

"You're my student Rey!"

"Yes, I am." Her face is calm, not betraying the warring emotions inside.

"Know your boundaries, young lady!"

It is in this moment she touches his face, tilts his head up to meet her eyes. His beard feels soft against her palm, far softer than she imagined. Her thumb caresses his cheek tenderly and isn't there just a spark of hope in his eyes? They speak on their own: do you really want this? Can it be true?  
And can't she see a silent plea to save him from his suffocating loneliness. Rey knows the answer, she has long decided that she wants this. It has been building up inside since the moment they met, now crushing down on her, just like the waves hitting the tall cliffs surrounding this island.

Closing her eyes, she bridges the gap between them, and it is all she ever imagined and more as their lips meet for the first time, nothing but a soft and gentle brush of skin. It's like a burst of light and she is certain that this was indeed the right decision. 

Drawing back far enough to see his face, she notes that his eyes are shut tight, thin trails of tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Luke?" It's a whisper, nothing more. She doesn’t want to break the silence by speaking out loud, the moment appearing far too precious.

Gently she runs a hand through his hair, unwilling to let their connection slip. He leans into the touch, barely, but she can still feel it, the pressure against her hand increasing. And when he finally opens his eyes she discovers a tentatively hopeful shine. 

"Why?" He asks, disbelief subliminal in his tone.

"I told you before: I care about you. Deeply." Rey smiles and a wave of joy takes hold of her as he responds in kind, showing her what she had missed so long.

It is him leaning in this time, their lips only a hair's breadth apart, silently asking for permission. And it's all she can do to meet him again, arms circling around his neck just as his draw her in close. She falls into his embrace eagerly, his warmth a comfort so alien to her, yet what she has longed for as long she can remember. 

While they continue kissing, Rey finds that there is a way to save Luke Skywalker. And she knows he feels the same.


End file.
